


we may bruise

by allisonmartined



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two 5 sentence fills. Stefan/Caroline & Allison/Erica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we may bruise

_Stefan / Caroline_

 

It's the blood in the back of her throat, thick and slippery; it feels like death and life, entangled, intermingled, and wasn't it always?  
  
She's laughing and she sees that glint in his eyes, she knows what that means; she swallows as their bodies crash and burn. She's never known what the middle feels like, but she thinks this is something else entirely, too high and too low to fit on any scale.  
  
It feels like the burn of whiskey and laughter and Saturday afternoons. But, mostly, it's the sweet-smell of blood.

 

 

_Allison/Erica_

 

She steadies herself, her feet planted beneath her as Erica flutters around her. (A fatal butterfly in the shape of a wolf)

There's a knife in her hand and the weight of it is strong, silver in her bones.  _Come on, I know you want to_ , a flash of blonde hair sneers and Allison breathes, lets the anger like acid seep out of her into the soil beneath her feet.

Hunt, her blood screams, and she clenches her fingers around the hilt, lunging forward colliding heavily with skin and bone and hair.

Erica laughs from beneath her, attacking her lips with urgency, all skin and teeth and blood. ( _Eager_ , she breathes)


End file.
